The Royal Physician
The Royal Physician is the fourth mission in Dishonored, wherein Corvo Attano is tasked with kidnapping Royal Physician Anton Sokolov to uncover the identity of Hiram Burrows' financier and mistress. Briefing You've been asked to abduct Anton Sokolov, the Royal Physician and Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. Your new allies want to obtain from Sokolov the name of the Lord Regent's mistress, a mysterious ally and one of his most powerful noble supporters. Sokolov lives in a large apartment somewhere atop Kaldwin's Bridge. Pre-Mission After leaving Pendleton, Corvo can make his way into the pub, where Havelock and Martin sit at a booth. Havelock briefs Corvo on his mission, telling the assassin that he must leave soon and does not have time to sleep. If Corvo speaks to Martin, he will convey his awe at the number of people Campbell was able to blackmail using his journal, saying that it "truly is the key to the Abbey." Infiltration There is only a nonlethal solution to this mission; Sokolov must be taken alive so that the Loyalists can learn what he knows about Burrows' mistress. While his apartment is located on the south end of Kaldwin's Bridge, Samuel is forced to drop Corvo off on the north end, due to the presence of floodlights illuminating the waterway. Corvo is then tasked with disabling the lights to allow Samuel passage to the south end, in addition to kidnapping Sokolov from his safehouse. North End Upon entering the area, Corvo will come across a group of City Watch guards. One can be heard explaining to another what to do if he catches someone out after curfew. If Corvo chooses to fight them, take caution as there is an alarm in the area, and one of the Officers will attempt to sound it when Corvo is spotted. Alternatively, Corvo can easily slip by the guards, using vents and then making his way to a door leading to a locker room, which contains a few useful and valuable items. Corvo needs a key to get through the door to the next area, but if he makes his way upstairs, he will come across an area with a desk and some cabinets along with a single train car. Here, he can find some other items of note, including blueprints. To enter the next area, Corvo can take the cart by first retrieving a whale oil tank from the level above to put in the power socket next to the vehicle. This will electrify the tracks and open the door, allowing him to take the car across the elevated tracks. Here, Corvo will find more guards and an abandoned apartment. A faint "singing" sound can be heard coming from behind a blocked door, and Corvo can climb around the building to access the room. On the other side of the building, Corvo can spot two guards patrolling a small bridge. Upon either incapacitating or sneaking past them, Corvo can power the bridge and make his way across, climbing up onto an apartment balcony. Inside the apartment is a single weeper and some items of note. Once Corvo makes his way back to the front side of the building, he can enter the next area. Kaldwin's Bridge Corvo will come across Pratchett, the owner of Pratchett Warehouse and Pratchett Jellied Eels, arguing with a City Watch Officer about the curfew. Corvo can sneak past the two and enter Pratchett's house, where he can find many valuable items and a locked safe. Upon leaving Pratchett's house, he will witness a man shouting from his balcony. If Corvo enters his apartment, the Mad Survivor will turn hostile and attack him. Corvo can find three notes written by the man, as well as a shrine with a rune. There are a few other abandoned apartments in the area that Corvo can explore, one including a bone charm in an upper floor apartment. If he chooses to take the narrow street by the river, he will find a few small rooms with items inside them. On high chaos, there will be a wolfhound in one of the rooms. If Corvo takes the main street, he will come across a caged-off area with three thugs inside. They can be heard speaking about one of their companions, who was captured by the City Watch. Corvo can get inside the cage, but the door is locked. In front of Kaldwin's Bridge is an arc pylon. Corvo can witness one guard telling another how to use the device, after which the thugs will escape from their cage, getting zapped. If Corvo manages to rewire the arc pylon before this point, it will still target the thugs, and if he removes its power source, he will be attacked by the thugs. There is also an alarm in this area, and guards at the first bridge station will run toward it if it is activated. At the first station is another arc pylon and several guards. Corvo has the choice of stealing a key from one of the guards and raising the bridge, making it easier for him to cross stealthily by climbing to the top of the bridge crossing and making his way from there. Climbing to the very top of the bridge will award the King of the World achievement. At the station on the south side of the bridge is another arc pylon, and it is here where Corvo must disable the floodlights. He will also come across a thug named Alec, who is trapped in a cage and offers Corvo a side objective. After the bridge ends, Corvo can find a few guards and an apartment. Midrow Substation Corvo will end up in an apartment and from there can make his way to the nearby power station. At the end of the station is a wall of light that Corvo must pass. Unfortunately, because of the spikes at the top, Corvo must disable the wall. The oil tank is located past the three big wheels. To make the crossing easier, Corvo can climb up to one of the booths and disable the turning wheels. After the wall of light is an abandoned building containing some items of note. South End Corvo will find many abandoned apartment buildings around the area, one containing a secret room. Only a few guards patrol the streets, most of which will be found around an open area with a large wall of light. Two people can be found trapped behind it. After dealing with the survivors in the cage and exploring the area, Corvo can make his way to Sokolov's safehouse. Sokolov's Safehouse Sokolov will always be located in his lab at the top of his apartments. Corvo can enter the laboratory by two different routes: through Sokolov's residence, which is filled with guards and servants, or by scaling the rooftops of adjacent buildings and blinking directly to the catwalk of the lab. While the second route is quicker and safer, Corvo will miss several books, loot, and a Sokolov painting if the residence is avoided. If Corvo chooses to enter through the residence, he can either enter from the front door, which is guarded by Overseers, or he can make his way to the wine cellar, which only has one guard patrolling the entrance. Corvo will have to make his way past many guards, Overseers with music boxes, alarms, and walls of light, climb the stairs, and enter Sokolov's greenhouse. He will come across Sokolov recording his findings on one of his test subjects, who is locked in a cage. Corvo can sneak up on Sokolov, or he can talk to him. Sokolov will try to bribe Corvo into leaving him alone, but eventually he will cower on the floor. Before leaving, Corvo can fill some empty vials with Sokolov's Elixir, and he will find the blueprints for the elixir as well. To leave the area, Corvo can easily go from the roof. However, there is an elevator on the second floor that will take Corvo to the entrance of the safehouse. After leaving on the boat, the achievement Capturing Genius and Madness will be awarded. Also, depending on Corvo's decisions up and until now, the Surgical achievement may also be granted. Post-Mission Havelock and Martin will be waiting by the shore when Corvo and Samuel arrive with Sokolov. Samuel stays with Sokolov in the boat while Corvo has the option of going to bed. If he does not, he can check in on Emily, who is asleep in her tower with Callista watching over her. Callista will warn Corvo not to wake her if he tries to speak with her, and Emily can be heard talking in her sleep as she tosses and turns. Side Objectives * Under the second tower of the bridge, there is an imprisoned scavenger named Alec. He will ask Corvo to release him by bribing him with a hidden treasure. After being released, he will lead Corvo through a river krust-infested area, requiring Corvo to deal with various obstacles before they can advance. When they reach their destination, Alec will mock Corvo for his trust before calling two thugs to help ambush him. There is a small chest of pearls in the house that can be taken as a reward after the thugs have been dealt with. **It is best to ignore this quest if on a Clean Hands/Ghost run. However, it is possible to complete this objective without killing anyone or being detected: leave Alec at the first point where he refuses to proceed, then circle around to the building containing his allies. They can be taken down non-lethally and the pearls collected before returning to deal with the river krusts. Afterward, Corvo can circle around the building again to place himself on the roof above the scavenger; drop down behind the scavenger and knock him out. **A glitch causes Alec to be classified as a civilian, even after he betrays Corvo. **The pearls inside the chest are worth less than 100 coin, but much more money can be collected by looting the River Krusts that attack Corvo along the way. *On a roof near the entrance of the last section of the map, there is a corpse with a note next to it. It describes a secret room on the north side of the bridge that opens only by turning the faucet three times. Upon arriving at this location, a loudspeaker can be seen hanging in the middle of the street. Under it, to the left, there is a door at street level. This is the room with the faucet. If Corvo opens the secret door, a rat swarm will emerge from it and attack. *The wealthy aristocrat, Pratchett, has a safe on the third floor of his house on the bridge. The combination is hidden in three of his paintings with their order recorded on a note in the same room as the safe. *On the third map, Corvo can discover a survivor trapped by plague rats in the basement of a dilapidated building. Corvo can kill the rats, saving the woman, and then take the nearby bone charm. **It is necessary to talk to her after clearing the rats to get her to move. **BUG/GLITCH: If the survivor will not move after the rats are cleared, use Possession to move her, and then talk to her. Possible alternative methods: load a save with the event not triggered, or completely restart the mission. * In the last map, some citizens will be held captive in a cell behind a wall of light. There is a safe directly above them, hidden behind a painting. The combination can be obtained by rescuing the captives after all the guards have been neutralized. **If the civilians are not aware of Corvo before he deactivates the Wall of Light, they will run away by themselves. If they are not attacked by guards, they can be found at the map entrance, where the woman will offer the safe combination. Special Actions *Looted Prachett's safe *Followed the Scavenger *Freed all of Sokolov's test subjects *Saved the Stranded Woman from Rats Notes *Corvo can overhear two guards discussing the curfew (and their response to violation of the curfew) in the initial area, explaining the lack of civilians on the bridge. Trivia *Upon spotting Corvo in his lab, Sokolov will say that he has been expecting someone to come for him and tries to bribe Corvo into leaving him alone. *If Corvo speaks to Samuel before capturing Sokolov, the boatman will tell him of a dream he had about Hiram Burrows and also a bit about his brother. Gallery Dishonored 2013-08-11 21-15-01-79.jpg|Sokolov's safehouse. Sokolov02.png|Sokolov unconscious in Samuel's boat. Screen31 312.jpg|Test Subject 312. Kaldwins bridge03.png|Kaldwin's Bridge lifts to a higher level. Arc pylon01.png|The arc pylon near Kaldwin's Bridge. Mad survivor03.png|The mad survivor. screens01 physician.png|The hidden safe. screens01 physician2.png|The test subjects thank Corvo for saving them by giving him the combination to a hidden safe. screens01 physician3.png|A woman thanks Corvo after he saves her from a rat swarm. Sokolov snarl.png|Sokolov is dismayed at Corvo's appearance. Low Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored, Mission 4 The Royal Physician (No commentary) Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 3|Part 3 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 4|Part 4 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 5|Part 5 High Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 3|Part 3 Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay